Crazy For This Girl
by Lozzipopz
Summary: ONESHOT. You have to understand that I don't want to hurt you. And I'm scared too, I've never ever really been in love, and I have no idea what to do. JOMMY. R


I made this last night when I was supposed to be sleeping, but I knew there was gonna be no school, haha. Think of this as a Valetine's Day gift from me. Song used is "Crazy For This Girl" by Evan and Jaron

**

* * *

**

**Crazy For This Girl**

****

Tommy's POV

I looked over at Jude in the passenger seat. She was humming along to some song I couldn't quite make out. I smiled inwardly as I watched her. She seemed so content and happy as she gazed out at the familiar scenery. She rolled down the window and let out a little sigh as the warm mid-morning July breeze filled the once cool air in the car. She looked over at me and giggled as the wind whipped her long blonde locks around her face. "I love summer, don't you Tommy?"

**She rolls the window down**

**And she talks over the sound**

"I like the weather," I offered. Jude rolled her eyes playfully and lightly punched my arm. "Summer's amazing, everything's in full bloom, the trees, the flowers, love . . ." she trailed off.

"Love?" I questioned.

"Well yeah," she began softly, "It may sound dumb to you but I always thought love was strongest in the summer, because of the weather. The beautiful weather always puts me in a good mood. Does that make me sound stupid?"

**Of the cars that pass us by**

**I don't know why but she's changed my mind**

"Nothing you believe is ever stupid, girl." We locked eyes a moment before I turned my attention back to the road. The car was silent for only a second before Jude spoke again. "I've never had anybody to love during the summer, I came close last year, but because of touring and all, I didn't get to see him," she hinted.

"Who?" I said without even thinking. She looked over at me incredulously before shaking her head. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." I was about to say something but she cut me off. "Look – we're here." The second I parked she bolted out of the car and into G-Major. I stared after her confused as I gathered what I needed and headed inside. I watched her talking actively to Sadie and decided against asking her about what had just happened and walked toward Studio A instead. I collapsed in my chair and waited for Jude to enter the studio.

**Would you look at her**

**She looks at me**

A few minutes later she emerged and flopped down onto the couch. "So what am I singing today? "If At All" or "Fading Through"both names are made up" I went through the lyrics for both the songs in my head. "I say we try "Fading Through" today." She nodded and headed into the booth.

She began her song and once again I was entranced by the beauty of her voice. I loved how she put her whole self into each and every song. I loved how even though the industry had put her through so much, she still hadn't changed musically. To put it simply, I love _her_, not that I've admitted that out loud yet.

**She's got me thinking about her constantly**

**But she don't know how I feel**

"_Give me an answer soon,_

_Or I'll keep on fading through . . ._

_Fading through . . ."_

She ended the song softly and looked to me for my opinion. "How was it? Do I have to do it again? Anything I should change?" Darn, I guess I should have been paying more attention to the song than her. "Sorry, could you sing it again, I'll pay closer attention this time. Promise." I saw her roll her eyes but she nodded anyway.

She sang through it again and again, never quite having the song completely perfect. At about ten to seven we stopped and took a break for food. A lot of people had already cleared out except for a few including Sadie, Kwest, and some lousy interns. And by the way, Sadie and Kwest were in Studio C "working".

**You know she carries on without a doubt**

**I wonder if she's figured out**

I heard a shriek come from the kitchenette and went to see what was going on. I saw Jude hold up a half gallon of ice cream. "This," she said placing the ice cream on the counter, "is all we have to eat, there is absolutely _nothing_ left."

"Don't you like ice cream?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not for dinner, and besides, I'm starving, how can ice cream fill me up? Exactly, it can't! I'm gonna die, I swear I'm gonna die," she sighed over dramatically. "AND . . . there's only one spoon, which means I get the ice cream and you get to eat . . . nothing, have fun with that." She grabbed the carton of ice cream and the spoon and walked out of the kitchenette, patting my shoulder as she did so. I followed her out. Instead of walking all the way back to Studio A I saw her go into Studio C. I laughed as she let out a scream and quickly shut the door. "Summer love, I'm tellin' ya," she called as she walked toward the lobby and sat down on a couch. I chuckled and sat down next to her. "You're right." She smiled, "I know." We both let out a laugh and she dug into the vanilla ice cream.

**I'm crazy for this girl**

**Yeah I'm crazy for this girl**

"I wish I had what Sadie had," Jude admitted softly.

"What? Kwest?" She smiled softly. "No, someone to love, who loves me back." I laid my hand on her shoulder. "How do you know you don't already have that?" She turned her gaze toward her converse covered feet. "Well I'm confused. One minute he's hot, then he's cold. He's sweet, then an ass. He's there, then he's not. I keep getting pulled back and forth and I just want it to stop. I want to know how he feels. I'm sick of this game." Tears welled up in her eyes and were threatening to fall. One escaped and I wiped it away with my thumb. Her eyes finally left her feet and connected with mine. I smiled at her beauty – inside and out – and blurted out what had been on my mind for so long.

"God I love you, Jude."

**Right now . . .**

A look of shook and disbelief cross her face and she shakes her head forcefully. "No, no you don't. You don't mean it," she stood up and walked out into the night where rain was falling heavily. Without any thought or doubt in my mind I chased after her. She was standing on the sidewalk with her arms wrapped around her small frame staring at the cars rushing by. I gently grab her arm and turn her around. I try to get her eyes to meet mine but she keeps them focused on the ground. "I meant it."

**Face to face . . .**

"I'm scared," she admitted inaudibly, focusing her eyes on his face, but never quite meeting his gaze. "I don't want to get hurt by you again."

"I know, I understand, but you have to understand that I don't want to hurt you. And I'm scared too, I've never ever really been in love, and I have no idea what to do."

**All my fears . . .**

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Jude asks.

"All I know is that I don't wanna let you go."

"Neither do I."

**Pushed aside . . .**

"I guess we should try it, try us. We'll never know unless we do. And I won't run, I care about you too much," I said grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

**And right now . . .**

"Okay," she said, well, it was all I allowed her to say before I crashed my lips to hers.

**I'm ready to spend the rest of my life . . .**

The kiss was full of pent up emotion finally being let out. We didn't want to detach our lips but the need for oxygen finally separated us. I leaned my forehead against hers. "I love you, Jude Harrison." I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She mirrored my actions. "I love you, Tom Quicy."

We stayed in each other's embrace a while longer before I realized we were both soaked. "We should head inside." She nodded and I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her inside.

**With you . . .**

* * *

I like review, hint hint


End file.
